


Learning You

by GotBanX



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Monsta X Bingo, One Week after the wedding, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotBanX/pseuds/GotBanX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun and Kihyun a week after their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning You

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote Changki with the Monsta X Bingo AU. I have no idea how I managed to do this on time but I hope you enjoy this. Changki needs more love and here's some sickening fluffy shit I came up with after a long day of work! I hope you enjoy.

Changkyun rolled over with a slight groan, until he felt something against his back, blocking him from moving. He shifted until he was able to fully turn on his other side. Next to him, in bed, laid his one-week husband and Changkyun did still not completely believe that all this was real. He remembers spending a year and more frantically preparing for the wedding. He remembers the rush he had to go through just to make everything perfect. Back then, it felt like a mess and the youngest male had no time to let it properly sink in. Now, a week after the biggest day of his life Changkyun still looks at Kihyun the same way he did when he first fell in love and the maknae just cannot believe that he is now married to the one person he loved the most in his entire life.

It was extremely difficult for Changkyun to adjust to the fact that someone shared a bed with him. Kihyun’s parents were overly strict and they never allowed their son to sleep over at Changkyun’s, nor the other way around. So both of them where still being accustomed to the whole idea that they are now sharing a bed with someone. Kihyun was the one to wake up first during this week but Changkyun was the one to open his eyes first and even though it surprised him, he loved seeing the sleepy face, messy hair and soft smile on Kihyun’s face. He usually spent a long amount of time staring at the older’s face and as soon as Kihyun made the slightest move, Changkyun would shut his eyes quickly and pretend he was asleep.

Because that way, Kihyun would wake up very slowly in hope that he would not wake Changkyun next to him, then the youngest could hear him go downstairs and make breakfast. Changkyun was already used to Kihyun’s cooking and food and he loved it. So just because the younger could not take it to stay in bed alone any longer he would get out, creep himself downstairs and surprise Kihyun with a back hug and a kiss on his cheek. The older male was still not used to this and he would jump in Changkyun’s arms before slowly relaxing as soon as the younger’s lips touch his skin, making him feel all warm inside.

“Good morning,” and damn Kihyun loves the younger’s sleepy voice. It was so hoarse and rough and it made him seem even sexier than he was.   
“You need to stop scaring me like this,” Kihyun would reply, letting himself drown in Changkyun’s warm hug, “you’re going to cut ten years of my life if you keep this up every morning.”   
Changkyun would give another soft peck on his other cheek (just so that it would be fair – he thinks). “You should get used to this. You know I love doing this.”

Which was true. Whenever the younger had, an opportunity he would wrap his arms around Kihyun’s back and just kiss anywhere his lips would manage to reach.

Kihyun would then turn around and kiss Changkyun on the lips. As much as he liked to argue against it, the younger was just slightly taller that Kihyun and he had to stretch a little just to be able to reach. “Good morning,” Kihyun would reply with a soft tone and an adorable smile on his face, which only Changkyun had the benefit to see, especially so early in the morning, “breakfast will be ready soon.”

To his disappointment then Changkyun would have to let go of Kihyun so that the older would carry on cooking. It was no secret that Changkyun was a shit when it comes to the kitchen but he does his best to help his husband in any way possible. He would set out the table, take out anything necessary from the fridge and just follow Kihyun’s instructions in the case he was promoted to get close to the fire while holding a kitchen utensil.

They would then both finish breakfast, which was a rather quiet mealtime compared to any other time. After two weeks off work, Changkyun had to then return to his job. It was not something he was keen on doing since he was getting used to either spending the day lazily in the house or else just wondering outside with his husband. Kihyun had to give him a fairly amount of kisses to encourage him to get ready and actually leave the house.

During his day at work, Changkyun then realized how many things he got used to during just one week as a married man. He got used to having Kihyun around him all the time, he was used to holding his hand and showing off his ring, he got used to hearing Kihyun talking around him all the time, overall, he got used to everything related to Kihyun. So those few hours at work seemed like an eternity and his hands where constantly itching him to grab the phone and just call Kihyun. However, he knew that the older had just returned to work as well; therefore, Changkyun did not want to interrupt his day.

As soon as Changkyun got home, he noticed Kihyun’s shoes at the doorway so he knew that his husband was home already. He walked into the kitchen, which was surprisingly a room, which Kihyun was found in frequently, however, the male was not there. Changkyun then proceeded to their bedroom, passing the living room on the way but Kihyun was in neither of these rooms as well. That was until Changkyun heard faint singing coming from the bathroom and he walked in to find his husband showering. The younger quickly stripped down from his clothes and entered the shower quietly, scaring Kihyun for the second time that day.   
“Kyunie!” Kihyun said, hitting the younger on his shoulder, “stop being a creep, you scared the shit out of me.” His breath was still unsteady and his heart was still being fast from the fright that Changkyun had managed to give him.   
“I’m back babe,” Changkyun replied, kissing Kihyun softly. The older was still slightly mad at him for scaring him like that, so he just turned around, ignoring his husband behind him. Changkyun wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s waist, pulling him closer, nestling his head into the crock of Kihyun’s neck and kissing his shoulder gently, “I missed you at work today.”

Kihyun sighed softly and let go of his anger, “I missed you too,” he admitted, turning his head just enough so that he could leave a kiss on Changkyun’s head, “I really wanted to call you but I did not want to bother you.”   
“You should have called,” Changkyun replied, “I will never be bothered by you.”  
“However, if I did, it would have made me want to leave work earlier. So I restrained myself from calling you.”

The shower was unsurprisingly long, if anyone ever said showering together would reduce the water bill, Kihyun would have to fight them about it, because the amount of time the two spent in there was longer than the time they would spend individually if combined. Kihyun prepared dinner, Changkyun tried his best to assist once more, and after a movie and a lot of cuddling, the two found themselves in bed.

Changkyun stared deeply into Kihyun’s eyes, with Kihyun resting his head on his arm, the two found a way to intertwine every limb of their body. Kihyun blushed due to the younger’s stares, “what is it?” he asked.

Changkyun looked more serious than ever, “you know how last weekend I said that it was and will be the best day of my entire life right?” he asked and Kihyun nodded, remembering how the younger kept screaming and telling everyone those words with the most beautiful smile Kihyun had ever seen in his entire life. “Well I lied.” Suddenly Kihyun’s face grew serious, wondering if something bad about to follow.   
“What do you mean?” he asked.    
Changkyun smiled, trying to make Kihyun calm down, “every day is getting so exciting and better with you that each day is becoming a new best day of my entire life. I cannot wait for tomorrow.”   
Kihyun blushed widely. He knew that Changkyun was romantic but he never expected something like this, especially at this time of day. He had no idea how to reply to something that beautiful so he simply blurred out what came to his mouth.

“I love you Kyunie.”   
“I love you too, Kiki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. Please feel free to leave any comments and kudos. Thank you for reading.


End file.
